1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable hanging rod, particularly to an adjustable hanging rod which is quickly removable.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional quickly foldable light hanging rod is often used in a bathroom for suspending a curtain or in a wardrobe for suspending cloth hangers. As shown in FIG. 5, a conventional light hanging rod has a characteristic feature of being expandable and compressible, with a spring pressing two ends thereof apart, which are then by friction held on two walls. This kind of light hanging rod mainly comprises: a tube 1, which is hollow, having a closed end and an open end; a cap 2, put on the closed end of the tube 1 and made of plastics or a material with a high friction coefficient; a rod 3, fit into the tube 1 through the open end thereof; and a spring 4, inserted in the tube 1 between the closed end thereof and the rod 3 and being compressed when the rod 3 is pushed into the tube 1; and a cap 5, put on a far end of the rod 3.
The spring 4 pushes the caps 2, 5 on the closed end of the tube 1 and on the far end of the rod 3 apart. Thus the caps 2, 5 are held by friction on two walls of suitable distance, fixing the conventional light hanging rod.
This kind of conventional light hanging rod has a simple structure and is easy to use. However, since the tube 1, the rod 3 and the spring 4 are fastened to each other, there is no way to adjust relative positions thereof. With no way of regulating the combined length of the tube 1 and the rod 3, the light hanging rod cannot be used, if the two walls are farther apart than the combined length of the tube 1 and the rod 3. This restricts the range of use of conventional light hanging rods. Furthermore, the tube 1 and the rod 3 have circular cross-sections. However, this shape is easily deformed when hit, with the rod 3 no longer movable within the tube 1.
It is the main object of the present invention to provide an adjustable hanging rod which is quickly mounted and convenient to use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable hanging rod which is adjustable for a wider range of applications.
The present invention can be more fully understood by reference to the following description and accompanying drawings.